Tocino y jamón
by Ninor-san
Summary: One-shot. Los observa y entiende ese lazo, aquel que no puede tocar, novia o no. Seddie, insinuaciones Creddie.


**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tocino y jamón.<strong>

Es cuando los ves que entiendes. Y lo entiendes, de verdad; no eres tonta, diga lo que diga la señorita Briggs o el señor Howard. Observas de lejos, ocupada en devorar una rebanada de tocino canadiense que Spencer acaba de traer; parece que no recordaran que estás allí, entre sus bromas y risas y la sonrisa que él nunca te dio, ni te dará.

Porque a veces te sientes sola, incluso en su compañía. En ocasiones, ya frecuentes, su sonrisa de adoración vacua se te antoja odiosa y lo único que deseas es golpearlo, gritar, reírte histérica hasta saber el motivo de insistir con eso. La tuya, tu rendición, vulnerabilidad y sonrisa es real. Él debería saber las implicancias.

No es un sueño, ni como lo imaginaste. Si lo fuera, él te contemplaría embobado, riendo por cualquier tontería de tu boca, embelesado por cualquier gesto, palabra, vistazo. Es real, Samantha, pues notas su generosidad artificial retirarse, las defensas que coloca frente a ti caer y _algo, _una sinceridad, devoción, _algo _que hierve en tu garganta, que has visto en ti misma en el espejo, al velar por sus fotografías.

Ese _algo_ estalla frente a Carly, en una timidez lastimera y casi percibes el asomo de una risa complaciente con lo que sea que la castaña esté diciéndole.

Le comunicaste, el primer día que si amaba a Carly, no tenía que seguir con esto de probar una relación ¿Por qué no escuchó, mintiendo en la excusa, alegando estar bien y haber superado a su mejor amiga? ¿Qué ganaba con _probar_, si ni siquiera se hallaba seguro de dejar el pasado del todo?

Una réplica insincera, _no digas tonterías, Sam_, pudo silenciarte, claro.

Necesitas estar a cargo de a dónde sea que esta relación pretenda llegar. Quizá al diablo, a perdón, a arrepentimiento y otra falla más, otro lazo roto, otro intentó fracasado y otra mala elección. A dónde sea y cuando sea, precisar tener el control, pero resulta que amar al eterno enamorado de su mejor amiga no es de las mejores cosas que se puedan escoger y las consecuencias pagan.

Vaya noticia, rayos.

—¿Sam?

Ahí está, la máscara cortés de nuevo. Brilla, cegándola y mordiendo.

—No interrumpas a mamá con jamón, Fredward. —siseas, espabilando.

—¿Jamón?

Oh, claro. Tocino. _Tocino. _

—Tocino, jamón, lo mismo. —comentas, ligeramente impresionada de que Freddie note la diferencia.

—Soy yo, —irrumpe Carly—, o ¿escuché a Sam decir que jamón y tocino son lo mismo? —la morena ríe queda—, ¿hicieron algún cambio en la convención de carnes que no escuché?

—Graciosa, Shay. —dices, aunque normalmente habrías agregado alguna nota ácida. Ella nota la falta de normalidad, por lo que añade de inmediato, pese a la presencia de tu novio.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Sam?

No, claro que no. Sólo la patética desesperación de saberte no amada por tu propio novio, o quizá querida lo suficiente, pero nunca idolatrada como Carly Shay. No, todo está bien; no es que el detectar un abismo inusual de tristeza en el mirar de tu compañera de toda la vida signifique que, tal vez, te equivocaste y sí podía desarrollar sentimientos reales con el tonto con el que sales.

¿Qué podría estar mal, honestamente?

—¿De qué hablas, muchacha? —exclamas, sarcástica apenas y burlona por tu propio bien— está bien que mami adore el tocino, pero tengo derecho a confundirme.

Ahí, escondida, tímida, surge la angustia en Carls, de nuevo.

—Especialmente cerca de tu _novio_, ¿eh? —alega, mostrándose divertida.

—No le des ilusiones al ñoño, Carls.

—Pues gracias, princesa. —se queja Freddie, en dirección al refrigerador.

—No hay porqué, Fredalupe. —contestas, controlada, indiferente, la Sam de la que esos dos no dudarán.

—Demonio rubio.

—Técnico de segunda.

—_Sam_. —advierte Shay, indicando implícitamente no bromear sobre eso.

Discuten, aunque no del mismo modo. El dejo humorística sugiere que los sobrenombres no son sentidos, después de todo; pero, por un instante, sentiste que todo era como antes: tú y Freddie, amigos siempre en pie de guerra entre sí, y Carly allí como disipadora de enfrentamientos.

Tu coanimadora y Freddie Benson, su eterno enamorado. ¿Quieres que sea como antes ahora, Sam?

—Lo que digas, Puckett. —finaliza el encuentro Freddie, retornando con una lata de refresco y deseos de perder la tarde frente al televisor. No pasara su brazo sobre tus hombros, por supuesto, y no lo sugerirás nunca, por guardar dignidad.

Y es cuando Carly toma asiento entre ustedes que lo entiendes a la perfección, el lazo que esos dos tienen. Las miradas simuladas, la ingenuidad compartida y las cosas que jamás aceptarán hacer contigo.

Lo ves, en la expresión que él no te dedica y en la falsa alegría de ella.

* * *

><p>NA. Bien, en este Sam y Freddie salen oficialmente. Carly lo sabe. Sam, sin embargo cree que Freddie no la quiere de la misma forma que a Carly, y que ellos no tienen la relación que Carly y Freddie comparten. Cualquier tipo de ofensa a parejas, personajes o personas será borrada.


End file.
